


My cherry blossom

by Cottonness



Series: You belong with me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Jaehyun is in denial, M/M, Non AU, Some angst, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/Cottonness
Summary: Johnny is and has always been a lover.And he knows the fondness he has for the dimpled younger is special.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: You belong with me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	My cherry blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This is Johnny pov's of [Good times these nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446630)  
> 
> 
> This can totally be read as a stand alone, but there are some scenes missing and only covered in Jaehyun's pov!

Johnny has always been a lover.

He loves to love. He was raised surrounded by love; his parents poured him with love, and made sure he knew how to give his love to other people. He was never lonely - always surrounded by friends, adults, people he learned to love and be loved by. 

Johnny loved to love, to be loved. He was a lover. 

He quickly recognised and learned that people expected him to be happy, comforting, the big bear who everyone came for to feel loved. And he complied as best as he could - by the time he noticed, he was one of the oldest trainees at SM Entertainment, and he had naturally grown to accept the hyung role he had found himself placed in. He adored the younger trainees, and he wanted to make sure they were supported at the big and scary agency. 

Johnny's debut was something he had dreamt and yearned for for so many years. He couldn't help but smile throughout their Limitless promotions. He was thankful to see the fans who had supported and watched him, loved him ever since he was a trainee and to congratulate him for debuting. Everyone said his trainee years were so long, and that it was amazing he endured it all. But it was worth it, Johnny thought. Now he had more people to love. His family, his friends back at Chicago, all his members who he were now his family, and all their fans who encouraged him to continue aiming to be better. 

He wasn't the one to pick favourites - or at least he didn't imagine himself to be. But he knew he leaned towards Mark, someone he saw as his true younger brother. Or Ten because no one quite understood his crazy antics as well as Ten did. And then, well. There was Jaehyun. Beautiful, handsome, sweet Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun had always struck to Johnny as the most beautiful and handsome. He had known so many people he considered to be good looking, but there was something so special about Jaehyun, Johnny thought. Beautiful, serene, quiet, and yet bursting with passion and mirth. 

Johnny found his eyes naturally drawn to the younger with the white, milky skin and dimpled cheeks. He was a work of art. 

. 

Johnny believed he was rather a social butterfly. Of course, he was a little shy and found it hard to be completely himself in every situation, but he was good at socialising and didn't find it hard to get acquainted with people. 

So he was one of the few members who seemed to get along with all 21 members of NCT. Sure, the younger kids made Johnny feel like a dad watching his kids grow up, but nonetheless he loved all of them and enjoyed spending some time with them. He didn't see their language difference as a barrier, and neither did did he see their cultural differences as anything important. He wanted to understand his Korean roots better, and although he did find it hard to fully communicate what was on his mind in Korean, all his members had his back.

Of course, he was terrified when he was offered the job of hosting a radio program. It was a Korean radio program, meaning he'll not only have to _speak_ in Korean, but _read_ in Korean while on air. He was flattered, albeit _terrified_. He always found the hangul characters difficult to read quickly, and although everyone around him said he was fluent in Korean, he would have very much rather spoke in English when he could. 

But then, there was his partner. His other half. His roommate. His younger brother, that he thought he could never get sick of watching. There were no words to explain the relief and happiness that gushed through Johnny when it was announced he would be hosting their show, NCT Night Night, along with Jaehyun. At this point Johnny couldn't and didn't deny his fondness for Jaehyun, and there was no one else he would have wanted to host the radio with. 

NCT Night Night was... an adventure. They were both nervous, awkward even when they practically slept and woke up in the same room everyday. They found it hard to be completely natural on air the first couple of months, but after a while, they found themselves learning more about each other through the show. Johnny and Jaehyun were always similar - their music taste, the mutual memories and things they shared from their time in America, their sense of humour which was a little off compared to the others. It didn't take long before Johnny would blatantly stare at Jaehyun's side profile as he read the cheesy script, or when Johnny would shower Jaehyun with compliments and affection in front of their idol guests. 

Ennana became extremely special for Johnny; he was not only able to realise how much he loved speaking, communicating with various people and getting to know them better, but also how privileged he was to be able to have his time with Jaehyun, as well as the endless support from the fans. Ennana became one of the many things he had grown and learned to love since his debut, and he was honoured to share his title as a radio DJ along with Jaehyun. 

Johnny couldn't have and would have never asked for anyone but Jaehyun to be his partner. Although he refused to admit it out loud, he always had a soft spot for Jaehyun, and through Ennana, Johnny was able to discover sides of the younger he never knew. Johnny was comforted by the presence of Jaehyun sitting on his right side during the show, listening to his deep and relaxing voice reading the cringey lines, having him laugh straight into the mic at his terrible puns and jokes. Johnny loved to poke the younger's dimpled cheeks, touch his ears that turned red when he was embarrassed, and to latch onto his arms when he had a laughing fit. 

It wasn't long before the fondness Johnny had for the younger had turned into something else - something bigger. Something that he couldn't just explain with words, but a certain emotion that had settled in his heart and bloomed. 

. 

The ending of ennana was a shock not only to the fans, but to Johnny and Jaehyun as well. Johnny still remembers how his heart dropped when he was told that they were to end their show, and he remembers how Jaehyun's smile left his face as well. Johnny couldn't hide his disappointment - he had not only grown attached to the show itself, but he enjoyed the time he spent with Jaehyun as radio DJ's. He liked the car rides back where they listened to their music together, had quiet conversations about coffee and photography, and all the other small things that no one besides Jaehyun would have given a damn about. 

Johnny couldn't help but cry as they wrapped up their last broadcast on a cold winter night. There were nights where he felt tired and exhausted after Ennana, shows which were so uncomfortable and the air stifling, but the show was special, to him and Jaehyun both. Johnny remembers Jaehyun hugging him tightly after the show ended and camera's were cut, in the hallway where they were forced to take so many cringeworthy videos over the last two years. Johnny was still sniffling his nose, when Jaehyun, ever so sweet, hugged him and whispered "Good job, hyung. Thank you" into his ear. 

Warmness flooded through his heart the second he heard those words, and at that moment, Johnny was sure he knew what those feelings were. He left the tears slowly fall down his face as he wrapped his arms around the younger, whispering the same words into his soft hair. 

Johnny was sure Jaehyun and he had formed a connection, a bond that set theirs apart from the rest of the group. They spent so much time together on and off camera - their short trips to go grab coffee, impromptu photoshoots, blasting the new music they found on the car rides back to the dorm, the list went on and on. So Johnny couldn't help but feel pained when he noticed how Jaehyun started to act indifferent towards him.

It wasn't anything obvious, but Johnny had come to understand even the smallest movements of Jaehyun by now, and it was obvious that there was something tugging on Jaehyun's heart that made isolate himself from Johnny. And Johnny wanted to be understanding, to comply to the younger's wishes, but it was hard. He spent more time with the other members, and although he would always be having fun in the moment, he found himself endlessly searching after Jaehyun and his comforting presence. 

He didn't prod, didn't chase after the younger no matter how wished to do so. He understood that their North American tour was stressing everyone out, and Jaehyun was constantly busy with all the editorials he was booked for. Johnny missed the younger at his side, missed poking his dimples and making his ears go all red, but he had to be understanding. He was "Johnny hyung", after all. 

_Time will heal it all_ , Johnny said to himself. _We can solve it._ Johnny thought, as he let his eyes linger on Jaehyun across the room, for a second longer.

. 

It was one of those nights where Johnny was sure he consumed too much caffeine. Caffeine barely had an effect on him at this point, but maybe three cups of coffee in an hour after dinner wasn't such a good idea. Luckily, Mark was awake as well, and Johnny found himself making a trip to the other dorm long after everyone in his dorm had fallen asleep. Mark often texted Johnny when he was having troubles sleeping, and Johnny enjoyed listening to Mark squeak and squeal about all the things going across his mind.

Long after Mark started rubbing his eyes but refusing to fall asleep ("Hyung, no, I'm not sleepy yet"), Johnny left the room feeling warm and fuzzy. The day had been tough, endless schedules and with Jaehyun still refusing to look at his way for more than three seconds, the little scar in Johnny's heart was getting deeper and wider. Mark and the rest of the members made it better thought; they made him feel needed, and it was easy for Johnny to show his overwhelming amount of love for them. Johnny padded out of Mark's room and as quietly as possible entered the hallway - he knew the other members were most likely asleep by now and he wasn't going to wake them up.

As he made his way towards the door of the apartment, he saw light shining from the living rooms and the endless clicks of the remote. Frowning, Johnny switched his direction to go towards the living room. He peaked into the room to see Jaehyun, in his pyjamas and bundled into a small ball on the couch, sitting there staring right back.

"Hyung? What are you doing here, its like, 2 am." Jaehyun's voice was hushed, but Johnny was aware of the coldness in his tone. Trying to take no notice, Johnny smiled as he made his way towards the younger. He hadn't been able to talk to Jaehyun, especially with the younger being dismissive of him the past couple months. But Johnny wouldn't have been Johnny if he didn't take a fighting chance to at least speak to Jaehyun about anything and everything that seemed to be on his mind, and so even if this was making him somewhat uncomfortable, Johnny knew it had to be done. 

"Is there anything worrying you?" 

Johnny tried to keep his voice level. The past couple of months since Ennana had ended, it had seemed as if there suddenly was a gulf that kept on getting deeper within them. He was aware they weren't like Doyoung and Jungwoo or Haechan and Taeil with their relationship, meaning they weren't obvious and touchy on camera, but Johnny believed there was something special between him and Jaehyun. 

"You know, you can talk to me about it. I know we haven't had much time together these days, but I'm always here for you. I'll always listen to you." And Johnny meant every word he said, hell, anything he ever said to Jaehyun came out of pure honesty and nothing else. He wanted the younger to realise this, to understand that he genuinely wanted the younger to notice how much he cared for him. And perhaps a little more. 

"It's hard, hyung. I miss Ennana, having our time together. I sometimes feel like we aren't and won't be as close because ennana ended, and it scares me." When Jaehyun started speaking, his voice small and frail, his shoulder shaking a little in the tight ball he was making himself to be, Johnny instantly felt the scar in his chest disappear and the fondness he had for Jaehyun ever since he had laid eyes on his dimples explode in his heart. 

It wasn't long before Johnny pulled the younger in his arms, reassuring him that nothing, and he meant nothing, could change their relationship, the connection they had. Johnny found the fuzzy, warm feelings take over his whole consciousness as he felt the younger relax in his arms, settling himself as if he belonged right there. For the rest of his life, Jaehyun would be special to him, and he sincerely hoped Jaehyun would come to realise and accept the feelings he had grown for the younger after all these years. 

.

_[17:08] Jeffery_

_hyung, do you have any plans tonight_

_?_

_[17:54] Me_

_no, i just got off work_

_why??_

_[17:59] Jeffery_

_oh, good work hyung_

_I was wondering if you want to go watch a movie_

_aladdin? you were saying you wanted to watch it_

"Jaehyun-ah, I got half caramel and half salt - that's fine, yeah?" 

Johnny slid into the seat next to Jaehyun, a snack box in his hands. He knew Jaehyun always craved something salty after he ate something sweet and vice versa, so he couldn't go wrong with buying the half-half. Jaehyun looked up from under his dark cap, smiling and dimples showing, nodding. "Thanks hyung. And I'm guessing you got iced americano for both of us?" He chuckled, as he reached out to get one of the tall drinks Johnny was expertly balancing on the box. 

"Of course. What would _we_ be without coffee?" Johnny joked as Jaehyun merely smiled, shaking his head. It was good to be like this, their playful banters and inside jokes that no one really understood, random and unplanned "dates" as they liked to call it. 

The movie theatre began to dim, and people were quickly filling up the seats. Johnny watched, wondering how many people noticed them, and whether their fans would be quick to spread the news that it was Johnny and Jaehyun going on movie dates after months of not being seen just the two of them. It was an oddly comforting to be in public on their own without people crowding them or their managers keeping a stern eye on them. Johnny felt like if he was breathing, being back to "normal" next to Jaehyun. 

Johnny glanced at Jaehyun who was immersed into the movie trailers that were showing on the screen, his facial features beautiful per usual. No matter what Jaehyun was wearing, wherever he was, he looked beautiful in Johnny's eyes. Before he noticed, he was reaching out to poke Jaehyun's dimples, something he hadn't done ever since Ennana. Jaehyun swung his neck to face Johnny, a look of surprise on his face. Johnny was equally surprised, as his finger stayed there, prodding Jaehyun's right cheek. 

"...hyung?" Jaehyun whispered, a confused smile growing onto his lips. Johnny felt his own lips stretch into his own smile, as he pinched Jaehyun's soft cheeks. "I missed your soft cheeks, Jaehyun-ah." Johnny whispered back, as Jaehyun shook his head once again, turning to face the screen without another word more. 

(Johnny did not miss the tips of Jaehyun's ears turn red)

Johnny enjoyed every moment of Aladdin, and he had to mentally stop himself for breaking into the song when Aladdin and Jasmine were flying across the city on their magical carpet. Jaehyun, who also seemed to notice how close Johnny was into starting to sing along, gripped on Johnny's arm, a teasing and warning smile across his face. 

As the movie ended and people were starting to waddle out, the two waited till everybody was gone just in case they might be noticed on the way out. Johnny was feeling giddy despite the fact he had schedules from the early morning - after all, he was spending some quality time with Jaehyun who he was so fond of, and was also watching a movie he had been wanting to watch for a while. 

"Hyung, lets take a photo before we go." Jaehyun's voice brought Johnny back into the present, as he quickly leaned towards Jaehyun to fit into the frame. It was a silly sight, they both were covering their faces in the dim light with their hats, and the seats behind them were empty. Jaehyun's white skin was gleaming, even under the shitty movie theatre lighting and crappy iphone quality. Johnny made a peace sign right in front of his face, Jaehyun chuckling at the elder's antics. 

They were close; shoulders were touching and Jaehyun's warmness was seeping into Johnny's clothes. He had missed this, their unplanned and random adventures where all they needed to do was basking each other's presence and lazily talk about things that barely mattered to anyone but them. 

"I think we should upload this one, you look so serious with your peace sign and this is the only one where I'm not a laughing mess - hyung? Are you listening?" Jaehyun frowned as he turned around to see Johnny, staring at him with a gentle look in his eyes. 

"I am, Jaehyun-ah. And I don't care whichever you upload, you look good in all of them." Jaehyun's ears turned bright red for the second time that night, and Johnny chuckled reaching for his earlobe. 

"So much for Johntography..." Jaehyun muttered, but did nothing to shake his hyung's hand off. 

"You know Jaehyun-ah, I missed this. Missed us. I know we're both busy, more so you than me, but I'm always here for you. Always down to do anything, go anywhere with you. You know that, right?" 

The words came out naturally, even thought Johnny was aware an empty cinema late at night, hands covered in popcorn butter wasn't the most meaningful place to have this talk. But he meant it, and Johnny would have done anything for Jaehyun to feel happy and safe near him, and to never have the younger isolate himself from him again. 

Jaehyun put down his phone, a look of surprise across his face. Johnny smiled as he took his hands away from Jaehyun's ear, but was stopped by Jaehyun's hand that reached out and clasped the slightly larger hands into his.

"I don't know where all that came from, but I know, hyung. I know you're always here for me, always and forever. I've said this before, but I feel like you're always listening to me even when you're not besides me. And I feel like this because you always watch me, always on a lookout for me. I know, and I could never be more thankful for you, hyung."

Jaehyun's smile seemed to illuminate the whole room, as Johnny smiled and intertwined their fingers. Jaehyun did the same, as they sat their entranced by each other's eyes and presence. 

.

"Hyung, are you going to upload the photos from Seville?" 

Jaehyun was sprawled on Johnny's bed, as he watched Johnny working on his computer. After their moment in Seville, Jaehyun found it normal to be by Johnny's side whenever he wished to. The other members, while somewhat surprised to see Jaehyun so relaxed next to the elder, didn't question the change in their dynamic. After all, they both seemed happier than ever. 

"Hmm? Yeah, manager hyung said I can now. I think I'll upload them in order, so Doyoungie's photos will go on first." Jaehyun obviously pouted at the sound of Doyoung's name, and Johnny smiled as he reached over and ruffled his hair. "There's plenty of photos that I took of you, it'll get uploaded later." 

Jaehyun rolled off the bed and settled his chin on Johnny's shoulder as he peered into the screen. There were plenty of photos of Jaehyun, photos that Johnny took of him after the two separated from the members. As Johnny kept on scrolling through the many photos, Jaehyun caught sight of the photos he took of Johnny. 

"Can you upload our photos one after another? Hyung?" Jaehyun nudged the elder's shoulder with his chin, as Johnny turned his neck around to face Jaehyun. "Sure? I mean its going to be pretty obvious we took each other's photos, but are you good with that?"

Jaehyun nodded and hummed in satisfaction as he wrapped his arms around the elder's built torso. "I'm good with it. Good with anything as long as I'm with you."

.

_My cherry blossom_

_It ain't fall yet so don't leave_

_We can solve it_

_(We can solve it)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you so much for reading till the end!
> 
> I have been obsessed with JohnJae for so long and this fic was something floating across my head for some time. I love Johnny and Jaehyun's dynamic, their relationship, their atmosphere, so much and I feel like its so pure and special. I hope this fic did the two justice and brought some happiness for any JohnJae stands in this terrible time! The JohnJae W Korea photoshoot did really push me to finish this fic, I'm literally dying over that shoot. JohnJae nation, are we good?
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Hmu on curious cat, I'd love to talk!
> 
> [I made curious cat!](https://curiouscat.me/yarncotton)  
> 


End file.
